Surveillance or monitoring apparatuses often use at least one video camera, allowing surveillance images to be viewed and/or recorded at a remote location. For example, an industrial facility, a public school, or a medical facility may have several video cameras at various locations throughout the facility, each camera being communicatively coupled to a respective video screen at one or more central security station(s).
More recently, video cameras have been developed that can be coupled to a computer hosting any number of software programs capable of converting video images received from the video cameras into a digital format, or in other words a document compatible with the Internet standard known as the world wide web (www). Further, personal communication devices such as cellular phones, pagers, and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are becoming increasingly popular commercial products, as wireless communication technology becomes widespread and affordable. Additionally, a number of cellular phone manufacturers are manufacturing and selling camera phones or other smart phones having video displays capable of displaying received images or camera capabilities capable of generating desired images. Consequently, it is possible to transmit a surveillance image from a known video camera to a personal communication device using image conversion software.
The use of the ever improving monitoring and imaging devices that may be used for security and surveillance are tempered by the concept of an individual's right to privacy. That is, there are a number of locations, such as within restrooms, changing rooms, and even classrooms, where permanently active monitoring devices are not appropriate. However, when high risk situations such as shootings, hostage situations, or natural disasters occur, an individual's right to privacy may be superseded by a need for surveillance.
While existing monitoring systems have traditionally been adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been satisfactory in all respects. For example, and as mentioned above, when a high risk situation occurs, traditional monitoring systems do not provide a convenient way for the owner or authorities to monitor previously restricted locations.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.